Rash Decisions Have Consequences
by Samhain Eve
Summary: Jacob and Seth have been together for awhile, but something happens that threatens to break them apart. Sequel to Surprise Imprint. Warning: YAOI! Don't like, don't read. COMPLETE.
1. The Big Surprise

**Author's Note: I was requested to make a sequel to Surprise Imprint, so here it is. I hope that it is good. I still have no outline. This is set just before Sue tells Seth and Jacob that she has saved up enough money for them to move in together.**

**If you haven't already, say thank you to my beta: FULOFHYPERNESS! She is awesome. SAY THANK YOU NOW! I COMMAND YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Big Surprise<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey boys, I have a surprise for you." Sue Clearwater, the mother of my boyfriend, told us one day.<p>

Seth and I had been dating for more than half a year. It had all started with a Surprise Imprint. I had gone to see him when I had told my dad that I was gay. My dad kicked me out of the house for it. I had been devastated and I went to see Seth because he was the only person that I knew could calm me down. When I got a good look at him, I felt everything else disappear. It was then that I knew that I had Imprinted on him. I panicked and bolted. I couldn't help it. I was too afraid that he would hate me for Imprinting on me. It wasn't until he chased me down that I found out that he had Imprinted on me as well. Everything went smoothly from then on.

Which brought us to this moment.

"What is it Mrs. Clearwater?" I asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mom? You are family now." She scolded. She wasn't harsh at all, but I knew that it kinda hurt her for me to be so formal.

"Ok then. What is the surprise mom?" I asked again. I was rewarded with her face brightening instantly.

"I have finally saved up enough money for you two to get your own place." She said, beaming.

For a minute, I stood there with my mouth slightly open. It was Seth who eventually broke the silence.

"Mom. You didn't have to do that for us. How long have you been saving up?" He asked incredulously. I knew that he wasn't mad, just surprised.

"Well, I started to save it up around three years ago. I knew that it was only a matter of time before you found your Imprint, so I was planning ahead. I hope that you guys are happy." She said.

"Happy? Are you kidding? I have never been happier in my life." I said, before realizing how bad that sounded. When I looked at Seth, I was relieved to see that he was nodding his head in agreement. He knew that I meant that I was happy that we would be able to spend so much time alone together.

"I am glad that you are happy. I was worrying that you wouldn't accept it." She said.

For a moment, I felt a bit guilty for accepting it in the fist place. Sue had earned her money the hard way and it wasn't fair that I should accept it. Just as I was about to tell her that we could have done it ourselves, the look on her face made the words die in my throat. She looked like she had just gotten the one thing in her life that would make it perfect. I didn't feel right to take that away from her. I knew I would regret it later, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Now that that is settled, here is the money. You guys can move out anytime you want." She said before handing Seth an envelope. It looked really big, and I knew that it was filled with a lot of money.

After she had given us the envelope, we talked for a bit more before excusing ourselves to Seth's room. When we got inside, I hugged him close and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. When I leaned back, he frowned and pulled my head close again. His lips connected with mine and I groaned appreciatively. It started to heat up, but before we could do anything, Seth's sister, Leah, whistled in the direction of the two of us. We jumped apart and blushes covered both of our faces.

"Well well, that was a bit much for me to see." She said jokingly. I grinned as well. I couldn't count how many times that she had caught us kissing. She had even caught us in the middle of sex once. She just howled with laughter and took as many pictures with her phone that she could get before I got to her.

"Oh come on. You know that isn't the worst that you could have walked into." I said. Seth still seemed a bit flustered, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to my side.

"That is so very true. So, what did mom want you guys for?" She asked curiously. One thing about Leah was that she was always nosy and was always in other peoples' business. Not that I minded, of course.

It wasn't until then that I realized that Sue wouldn't have said anything to Leah because she would have been afraid that we would have heard it when we were phased.

Just as I was about to answer her question, Seth cut me off.

"Why don't you go ask her yourself? I think it would be best if she told you." Seth said. The tone of his voice wasn't unkind, but I got the hint that Leah might not be too happy about it. I started to feel guilty again because I didn't even think to ask about how she would feel.

Leah looked at us weirdly, but she left nonetheless. When she was out of hearing range, I took Seth and led him towards the bed. Once we sat down, I confronted him about Leah.

"What was that about? It almost seemed like you were scared to tell her. I know that she can be scary sometimes, but you are her little brother. She would never hurt you." I said reassuringly.

"I wasn't scared of her hurting me. I know that she would never do that. I was scared of how mad she would get. Leah has been asking for a loan so that she can move out for a long time. Not only did we get money to move out, but we don't have to pay it back. I was scared that she would get pissed and not want to ever talk to me again." He said. I could tell that the thought got him down, so I hugged him close and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Everything will be all right." I murmured. I felt horrible that I had accepted the gift without thinking about the consequences. I knew that I would need to get better at that, but I also knew that it wouldn't happen overnight.

It seemed to take forever for Leah to walk towards our room again. When we heard her footfalls, Seth held me tighter than before. I hugged him close to me and waited for the inevitable.

To my surprise, Leah just looked into our room and smiled at us.

"Hey. I heard about what mom did for you. I know that you were worried about how I would take it Seth, but I _am_ more mature than that, despite what you might think." She said.

"But, but... You aren't mad at us?" Seth asked her. I could tell that he was shocked beyond measure and, if I was being honest with myself, so was I. It just didn't make sense to me. Leah had always had a temper on her, even for the smallest of things. This was a huge thing, and she was acting as if it was just another day.

"Nope. I am happy for you guys. I agree with mom. You deserve it more than I do. I was mad at first, but then I realized that I have no reason to move out yet. You have Jake, Seth. You have a reason to leave. Not to mention I don't want to walk in on you two having fun with each other's bodies." She said jokingly. To be honest, I was taken aback by her statement. I didn't know how to respond. Thankfully, Seth did that for me. He jumped out of my arms and ran at his sister.

"Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" He yelled before hugging Leah as hard as he could. She started to gasp from the force of the hug. Apparently, she had never been on the receiving end of one of his bear hugs. I had and I inwardly winced at the memory. He may not look it, but he was really strong. Strong enough to even hurt me.

"Alright Seth. You can let go now." She gasped out. She had probably used the last of her remaining oxygen to do so, but Seth immediately let go. He looked at her apologetically and took a step back.

"Man. I never knew you were so strong. That hurt you twerp." She said. I could tell that she was messing around.

"Sorry sis. I forget that I am really strong." He said sheepishly. He glanced at me and I beckoned him. He came towards me and sat next to me again. I put my arm around him.

"Sooo... When are you guys planning on moving out?" Leah asked us. We hadn't even talked about it, but then again, we didn't need to.

"I was thinking in about a month. That would give us enough time to pack and to find a place." I said. Seth nodded his head in agreement.

**(Time Interval)**

A month later and we were walking out the door, suitcases in hand. Sue had tears in her eyes and she seemed really reluctant to let Seth go, but she managed. Leah was standing there, stoic as ever, but I could tell that she was being affected by this. She just didn't want anyone to know.

"Bye mom, bye sis." Seth and I both said at the same time. And then we were off.

It took about three hours to get to our new house. It wasn't anything special. It was a brown house, one story, one bedroom, and a decent kitchen. We went inside and glanced around at the whitewashed walls and the grey carpet.

"Welcome home love." I said with a small smile. I was rewarded with a kiss from Seth.

"It's gonna be a fixer-upper isn't it?" Seth said. I nodded in agreement. I knew that as long as I was with Seth, I would do anything.

**(Time Interval)**

It took us about another three months for us to get the house the way we wanted it. The outside of the house was now a comforting grey. The walls were a light red. Our bedroom had a queen sized bed with electric blue blankets. All in all, everything was perfect. That right there should have alerted me that something was going to go wrong.

It all started on a regular day. I was a bit irritable because I had not been able to find a job yet. I knew that I was hurting Seth, but I couldn't cheer up. When he tried tickling me, I snapped and yelled at him. His face flashed with pain and I immediately wanted to apologize. Before I could however, he got up and walked away. Shortly after that, I heard the door open, shut and the car start. I sighed in misery and wished that I knew what to do to make it better.

I decided to try and watch some T.V. so that I could forget about it for the time being. It was working until I heard a knock at the door. I sighed massively and got up to answer it.

When I opened the door, my mouth fell open into what I am guessing was a comical 'o'. I couldn't help it. I was just so surprised.

"Hello Jacob. Long time no see."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is the first chapter. There will be more. Who do you think the person at the door is? Message me with your guess.<strong>

**As always, thank my beta: FULOFHYPERNESS! She is awesome.**


	2. The Big Mistake

**Author's Note: Well... I have no idea what to say. I am just going to type this up as fast as I can. I hope that you like it.**

**Oh, before I forget (like that would ever happen), say thanks to fulofhyperness. She makes writing worth it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Big Mistake<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello Jacob. Long time no see." Bella said.<p>

I just stood there, opening and closing my mouth like a fish. I couldn't seem to find words. After a minute or so, Bella laughed.

"Well? Aren't you going to let me in?" She asked with a slight smile.

I moved to the side, but found that I still couldn't talk. It wasn't until she walked into the house and said that she liked it that I found my voice again.

"How did you find us? I didn't even know that you knew we had moved." I said.

"Well... I didn't. Not until I went to your house. Billy told me that you were gay. Honestly, it came as a surprise to me. I thought that you liked me. Anyways, he told me that I should check in with the Clearwaters. I did and they told me that you had moved out here. They were kind enough to give me the address. So here I am. By the way, where is Seth? I heard that you guys Imprinted, so I would have thought that you would be together." She said. I could feel that something was off about her, but I ignored it. After all, she was one of my best friends before the blood sucker screwed up her life.

"Well, Seth and I had a fight just before you showed up. He left after I snapped at him and I haven't seen him since." I said. "Anyhow, why aren't you with Cullen? You two had become inseparable last time I saw you."

"We broke up. He left me for another woman and I haven't seen him since. I know what you are feeling with Seth. Do you want to get a drink or two?" She asked.

Bella's tone of voice unnerved me, but I decided to go along with it.

"Sure. I would love to." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella's Point Of View)<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe how easy it was for me to get him to agree. Either he really trusted me or he was really messed up about the fight he had with Seth. Possibly both.<p>

It didn't take long until we made it to the bar. We sat at the counter and I ordered Jake's first drink. After that, he started to guzzle the alcohol down like there was no tomorrow.

"So... how are you feeling with the whole Edward thing?" Jacob asked.

"I've been doing better. He left me almost half a year ago. It hurt me so bad that I went entire weeks without sleep because he would always pop up in my dreams. After a bit, I couldn't stay in Forks at all. I moved back down toPhoenixwith my mom. After a bit, I realized that I missed spending time with you. I decided to go back to Forks to see if I could find you, but you had already left." I said.

Jacob looked at me sympathetically before he started to drink again. After a bit, he looked at me strangely. When I asked him what was wrong, I got an unexpected answer.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" He asked. I looked behind me and I saw that there was no one behind me. I looked back towards him and saw that he was talking to me.

_'Hmm.. So he thinks that I am Seth? This could be useful.' _I thought to myself.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked. I prayed to god that he was so drunk that he wouldn't hear the difference in my voice.

"No baby. Please don't leave me again. I'm sorry for snapping at you." He said. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

I leaned in closer to him and captured his lips with mine. I saw him stiffen momentarily before he relaxed into the kiss. Everything was going good until I felt myself being yanked away from Jacob. I turned around to see who it was that had pulled me away and was met with Seth's face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in genuine fear. He looked like he could murder me on the spot.

"Doesn't matter. Now get the fuck out before I kill you." He hissed. I hitched my tail right out of there. I never looked back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seth's Point Of View)<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt bad for leaving Jacob like I had so I decided to go and find him. I followed the link that we shared and found him at a bar.<p>

_'I must have hurt him more than I thought I had.' _I thought to myself.

I walked in and looked towards the counter instinctively. What I saw made my blood turn cold and anger fill my veins.

I walked right over and pulled Bella off of Jacob. They had been kissing and I could barely control my rage. After Bella left, I looked towards Jacob. I couldn't keep the tears from falling. I ran. I'm ashamed to say it, but I ran.

I ran until I got back to our house. I quickly got out a pen and some paper. I wrote Jacob a note.

**_Jacob,_****_  
><em>****_I'm sorry that I took you away from Bella. I know now that I was just a replacement. Please don't come looking for me. You won't find me. I will always love you._****_  
><em>****_Seth Clearwater._**

After that was accomplished, I ran out of the house. I didn't have a set place in mind, but I knew that I had to get away from the pain. I just couldn't deal with it at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jacob's Point Of View)<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up on the floor of the bar. I didn't know when I had passed out, but I immediately wished that I hadn't woken up. I had a pounding headache and my tongue felt fuzzy. I knew that I didn't usually get hangovers. I guess that I had never drunk as much as I had. I just needed to get away from the pain of snapping at the only person that had ever loved me.<p>

I awkwardly got to my feet and cursed when my head throbbed horribly. I made my way to the door and realized something. I noticed that Bella wasn't with me anymore. I thought back to try and see why she had left.

What I found made me gasp and start running towards my house. I remembered getting kissed by someone. I knew that at the time I thought it was Seth, but thinking on it clearly, I realized that it couldn't have been.

_'It had to have been Bella. But why would she do that?' _I thought. I also remembered Bella being pulled away from me. I knew then that it was Seth. I saw him turn a murderous gaze towards Bella. When he looked at me, I felt my heart rip in two. I tried my hardest to get up and hug him, but my limbs wouldn't move. Before I could get up, he had already run. I managed to get up on my feet, but I fell down as soon as I managed it. I must have passed out then, because I don't remember anything after that.

When I finally managed to get back to my house, I knew that Seth had been there. I could smell his scent and it was recent. I followed it and it led to the dining room table. I picked up a piece of paper that was there and read it.

When I was done reading it, I started to cry so hard that I couldn't stay standing up. I didn't know what to do, I just knew that I needed to find him and set everything right again.

I got up and travelled all of the way back to Forks. I knew that if there was any chance of me finding him, it would be with his family. I needed to talk to them.

When I pulled into their driveway, I was surprised to see Leah already there. She looked like she wanted to murder me and I instinctively flinched. I knew that I would have to do this if I even wanted a chance to get Seth back.

"How the hell could you do that to Seth? Are you fucking stupid? You hurt him so fucking bad that it was almost like he was dead inside." She screamed at me once I opened the door. She launched herself at me and I took the blow that she had aimed at me. It had me staggering back, but I held my ground. This gave her a reason to pause.

"Why won't you fight? You already hurt my brother, what am I? Come on, FIGHT ME!" She yelled before launching herself at me again. Again, I took the blow.

When she finally stopped hitting me, I looked into her eyes and started to talk. I told her all about how Bella showed up and that I had snapped at Seth and that I felt horrible for it. After I was done, she still looked angry, but I knew that she wouldn't hurt me anymore.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him that?" She asked me with shock in her voice.

"Because I didn't get a chance to. When he pulled Bella off of me, I was too drunk to even speak. I tried to get up when he left and I fell face first on the ground. I must have passed out because I don't remember anything after that. When I remembered what had happened, I ran as fast as I could to our house, but I was already too late. He had already left. I came here hoping you guys could point me in the right direction to try and find him." I said.

"Hmm... Mom would know better than I would. I'll go in ahead and tell her what you just told me. She knows that you hurt Seth, so she probably wants to murder you." Leah said before walking into the house.

It took her almost half an hour to get back. In that time, I realized that I couldn't feel the link between Seth and me. That worried me deeply, but I decided to ask Sue about it. She would probably know.

"Mom will see you know. She was actually very understanding. She understands and says that she will do anything in her power to help." Leah said. It was almost as if Sue's reaction surprised her as much as it surprised me.

"Can I see her? I need to ask her something." I said.

Leah just turned and walked back into the house. I took that as a yes. I followed her in and saw Sue sitting at the dining room table. She looked like she had been crying, but I could tell that she was keeping herself composed.

"Hello Sue. I am so sorry for what I did to Seth. I never meant to hurt him." I said before actually breaking down into tears in front of her.

"Shh. It's okay Jacob. I forgive you. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me mom?" She scolded. I smiled at that and forced myself to call down. I looked into her eyes and I saw everything that I thought had been lost. I saw that she still loved me.

"I need to ask you a question." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I can't feel Seth. I used to always be able to feel him, even when he wasn't around. Now I can't. Why is that? It scares me." I said. I felt no shame in admitting that I was scared.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I can check with someone who might now. All I ask is that you leave the house while I call them." She said. That immediately piqued my curiosity, but I followed her orders regardless.

I was only outside for about ten minutes before Leah came and got me. She told me that I was required to stay in the house. I grew very suspicious. I didn't know what they were up to, but I had to go through with it if I ever wanted to see Seth again.

Another five minutes passed and I heard a knock at the door. I looked at Sue and she nodded at me. I went over and opened it.

"Hello Jake. We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Lol. There seems to be a lot of this going on. I'm pretty sure you guys can guess who the person at the door is this time. It isn't hard to figure out. Until next time, BYSIES!<strong>


	3. The Big Reunion

**Author's Note: I was requested to update this as soon as I could, so here goes nothing. I hope it turns out good.**

**Be sure to thank my one and only beta: FULOFHYPERNESS! I have been going through some tough times and she has helped me immensely. If it weren't for her, this story might not have been completed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Big Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p>For the second time in the span of only a day, my mouth dropped into a perfect 'o' of surprise. Right in front of me was my father. I had never expected to see him again after I told him that I was gay.<p>

"What are you doing here dad?" I asked. I couldn't understand it. He had made it adamantly clear that he did not want a gay son, so he practically disowned me. He had yelled at me and told me that he did not want a gay son in his house, so I ran.

"I heard about the situation you were in from Sue. I also came to apologize for how I treated you. I was just scared for you. I tried to scare it out of you because I know how hard that road can be. I have had my fair share of flings with guys. How do you think I got disabled? People do not take kindly to gay people. I am so sorry that I snapped at you. We really do need to talk about things though. Would you come back home?" He asked me. I was even more surprised than before at his confession.

"Al-all right." I stuttered.

It took nearly ten minutes to get back to the place that I had once called home. I opened the door and wheeled my father inside. When we got in the living room, he motioned me to sit down. So I did. Then he started to speak.

"I heard from Sue that you and Seth had a fight. I know that he caught Bella kissing you and thought the worst. I also know that you are confused as to why you can't feel him. Is that correct?" He asked. I nodded my head and he continued.

"Well... know this. Most people who Imprint can't feel their other half at all. It is very rare for an Imprint to be so strong that they can sense each other. When this happens, then there are some serious consequences of being away for so long. My best guess is that you can't feel him because he honestly doesn't want to be found." Dad said.

"That could explain it then. I have no idea how bad he must be feeling right now. You said something about consequences? What consequences." I asked. Dread settled into my stomach when I saw him visibly flinch.

"Um... you two can die if you are apart for too long. The stronger the Imprint is, the less time you have to find the other person. The strongest one I saw was about a month, and this Imprint blows that out of the park. I am guessing that you only have a week, two at most. You will become very fatigued and you will constantly feel like you are going to be sick." He said.

My mind blanked when I heard that news. I couldn't imagine a world without Seth in it. It just didn't seem right. I felt the urge to get up and find him immediately. I got up and then realized that I had no idea where to look.

"Can you help me find him dad?" I asked desperately. I needed to find him so bad that I could barely stay still.

"No. No one can find him but you. There is one thing though. Your Imprint might be so strong that you might be able to feel him even though he doesn't want you to." Dad said. I hooked onto that with everything that I had.

"Thanks dad." I said before I walked towards the door. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked back into his face. I smiled at him.

"Know this. He might not want you to find him so bad that it completely blocks it off for awhile. I would think to look for your bond near the end. That is most likely when he is to lower his guard. He will probably be too sick to keep trying to stop it. Use everything you know about him to your advantage. Think like him and look where you think he might be." He said. I thanked him again and told him that I still loved him. He nodded and smiled at me. With that, I was off.

* * *

><p>The first place that I looked was our house. I wanted t see if he might have left a trail. I would have followed his scent, but the wind washed it away. After an hour of searching, I found nothing. I got a picture of him and left.<p>

* * *

><p>For the next week, I asked all aroundWashingtonif someone had seen him. All of that time, I got sicker and sicker. I knew that I wouldn't last more than another week. I felt horrible, but I felt even worse because I knew that Seth was going through the same thing.<p>

I also frequently phased, hoping against hope that he might be phased as well. It was almost like he knew when I was phased and when I wasn't. I realized that that assumption was probably the truth. I also phased frequently to see if Leah had any new news about him. Every time, it was the same thing. I began to feel like I would never see him again.

* * *

><p>After another day, I had an idea that suddenly gave me hope again.<p>

The idea brought me in front of the white house that I despised so much. Not because of the house, but because of what lived in it. They had heard me from a mile away, and when I got there, the person that I needed was already on the porch.

"Hello Jacob. Fancy seeing you here. How might I be of service?" Edward Cullen asked me with a smirk on his face.

Ever since I started to get sicker, I realized that I was also short of temper. I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle much of Edward's taunting.

"Like you don't already fucking know." I said. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Yes. I think I do. The question is what you are willing to give me in return." He said with a conceited smirk in my direction. I growled lowly.

"What is it that you want?" I asked. I had no idea what he would ever want from me. I was a fucking werewolf for Christ's sake. He was a blood-sucking vampire. We were mortal enemies. What the hell could he possibly want from me?

"Hmm... I know. I want you to beg for my help." He said. I had a feeling that he would ask something like that, but it still hurt my pride to actually do it. The only thing was that I loved Seth more.

"Fine. Please help me find Seth. Please Edward. I need him so bad. We will die. Please." I said. When he shook his head, I took it a step further. I got down on my hands and knees. I bowed in front of him and said one word.

"Please."

After a minute or two, I felt someone touch my back. I immediately wanted to recoil from the freezing touch, but I held myself down. I got up when he togged on my shirt. I looked into his eyes and saw something that I didn't think I would ever see. I saw understanding.

"Just so you know, I never broke up with Bella. She left me because she wanted you more than she wanted me. I think that she actually forced herself to believe that I was the one who broke up with her. I never wanted to leave her, but I went along with what she wanted. Seeing you there, on my doorstep, I just wanted to make you feel the same pain that I had. It wasn't until I looked deeper into your mind that I realized you are suffering so much more than I am. Please forgive me for making you do that." He said. I had a feeling that he was being sincere, so I nodded my head.

"Now then, where should we start to look?" He asked. I honestly had no idea, so I told him to take the lead. He nodded his understanding and left, e following closely.

* * *

><p>With Edward following me into towns, I went everywhere and showed everyone Seth's picture, hoping that one of them would have seen him. Of course, Edward was always out of sight, but he could still hear their thoughts. Every time, we would come up blank.<p>

I started to get very afraid because I only had two more days before the two weeks were up. I had kept my senses alert for any sign of the bond we had created, but Seth was doing a very good job at keeping it hidden. I admired him for that because I could barely focus on anything without getting a pounding headache. I felt like I was going to puke, but I couldn't. I hadn't eaten anything for at least a week. I was drained physically and I couldn't find sleep. I didn't want to find sleep. I just wanted to find Seth and bring him back home.

It got so bad that all I wanted to do was actually die. I just wanted to get away from the pain and not hurt anymore. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that Seth would die as well. I needed him to stay alive. If I was the only one who had to die, then I wouldn't care, just so long as he could live. I couldn't imagine a world without him in it. In my opinion, the world is so much darker without his smile and charm.

"I don't know how much longer I can go without him. I think I am going to die soon." I said to Edward. With that, I walked away. I knew that Edward wouldn't follow because I had silently asked him not to. He knew what I had to do.

I walked towards the clearing where Seth and I had first told each other how we felt. I sat down and cried my eyes out. I knew that I wouldn't be able to save Seth and it hurt so bad that I wanted to just jump off of a cliff.

There was one other thing that I realized about being away from your soul mate. I found that my natural healing powers were virtually nonexistent. I was more human now than I had ever been. Somehow, that thought comforted me.

"I'm so sorry Seth." I said before I sliced my wrists. My nails were sharp and long enough to actually do some real damage. Compared to the pain that I had been in, that was almost like a walk in the park.

I passed out. I welcomed the blackness eagerly, almost as if it was an old friend instead of something that should be feared. My last thought was of Seth's beautiful face lit up with one of his perfect smiles.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a completely white room. I tried to move, but I found that my arms were tied down with a bunch of different tubes. I looked around and took a tentative sniff. I whimpered when I couldn't cover my nose. It smelled like vampire.<p>

"Ah, you're awake. That's good. I was really starting to worry about you. How are you feeling?" A voice to my right asked me. I turned my head to see Carlisle Cullen. He was about the one and only vampire that I felt comfortable being around.

"I am feeling okay. Why did you save me? I wanted to die. How long have I been out?" I asked. I could feel the beginnings of tears as I remembered how much I had hurt Seth.

"You have been out for four days. As to your previous question, I am not the one who should answer that. I will leave that up to you."Carlislesaid to my left. I craned my head, but couldn't see who was and I began to cry again. I couldn't care less about the other person in the room. All I cared about was that I would never be able to see Seth again. I had already gone past the two week mark. I knew that he had to be dead.

"Why are you crying Jacob?" The voice from my left asked. I cried harder when I heard it. I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me. I couldn't help the sobs that escaped. Nor could I do anything to try and stop them.

_'There is no way that he can be here. He is dead. God, I want to die so bad.' _I thought to myself as the tears continued to pour down my face.

"Shh Jacob. It's okay. I'm here now. I forgive you. I know that you never wanted Bella. I'm sorry for everything that I put you through." The voice said.

"That's just like Seth. Always thinking about everyone else before he thinks of himself. God, I wish I could hold him one more time." I whispered. I was more than a little surprised when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

_'It's just Carlisle, coming to check and make sure that I haven't lost my mind. I am talking to myself after all.' _I thought before a pair of warm lips embraced my own.

I opened my eyes that I wasn't even aware that I had shut. What met my vision surprised me so much that I just about had a heart attack. Seth was looking down into my eyes and kissing me. I closed my eyes again and kissed back. Even if it was just my imagination, I wanted it to last.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I should never have left. I never even gave you a chance to tell me your side of the story. I just jumped to conclusions. Can you forgive me?" Seth asked. At that moment, everything fell into place. Seth really was here, we really were alive, and he still loved me.

I forced my arms up, even though it caused a few of the tubes to break free, and wrapped them around his neck. I pulled him down into another kiss. It was such a simple kiss, but it told volumes.

"I could never stay mad with you. I'm so sorry that I did that to you. I thought that Bella was you. Otherwise, I never would have kissed her. I'm so sorry Seth. Please. Don't ever leave me like that again." I said.

"Of course my love. I would never again."

I smiled at that. It seemed that everything had worked out for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What is it with me and the sappy endings? I don't know, but I think that it makes the story less enjoyable. Tell me what you think. There will be one more chapter. And yes. It will have smut in it.<strong>


	4. The Epilogue

**Author's Note: I decided to do an epilogue. I just wanted to get some smut in. Here it is. Hope it is good.**

**Beta = fulofhyperness, fulofhyperness = AMAZING!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>I was able to leave the Cullen's house two days after I woke to make sure that I hadn't done any permanent damage. I couldn't care less. I got to spend the time with Seth. It seemed like I had been away from him for so long.<p>

"Can we go home now?" I asked when we were outside of the house. I heard chuckles from inside of the house, but none of them compared to the one that Seth gave me. It was music to my ears and I would die happy if I could hear it again.

"Yes love. We can go home." he said and I smiled. I was truly happy, and I didn't want anything to ever mess with that again.

* * *

><p>By the time we got home, it was starting to get dark. We opened the door and walked in. I immediately grabbed Seth and hugged him close to me. It just didn't seem like it was enough. I brought his head close to mine and kissed him, hard.<p>

When Seth moaned into the kiss, I gasped and my tongue pressed for entrance. He granted it with our hesitation. I couldn't hold back the moan that bubbled in my throat when I got a taste of him. I couldn't think of anything better in the entire world after all we had been through.

"I need you Jake. I've needed you for so long now." Seth whispered against my lips when we broke for air.

I groaned and picked him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist. He attacked my lips again and I used intuition to find my way around the house. When I got to the bedroom door, I opened it up as quickly as I could. After that, I deposited Seth on the bed and climbed on top of him. I had to admit that he looked fucking sexy as hell. His hair was slightly mussed up and his lips were a dark red. His eyes were glazed over with lust. I thanked all of the gods that I could think of that I had such good night vision. I wouldn't want to give up this sight for anything in the world. It was just too perfect.

"Please move Jacob." Seth said. His voice shook me out of my reverie. I realized that I had stopped everything else to stare down at the delectable morsel underneath me. I grinned at the blush on Seth's face.

"As you wish love." I said before ridding both of us of our bothersome clothing. When we were completely nude, I took his member in my hand and started to pump it. When he started to writhe, I pumped harder and faster. There was a point where Seth tried to pry my hand off because he was so close to orgasm, but I refused to stop. He ended up coming on my hand and I licked it all up. After that, I gave him some time, then I went right back in.

Instead of pumping his member, I favored licking it from tip to base. He groaned and I felt his hand snake into my hair. I moaned around his cock and he jerked his hips forward. I let him do as he wanted with me. I felt like I needed to make it up to him. I needed to make it up to him.

It didn't take long for him to come again. He cried my name and shot load after load of his creamy essence. I swallowed it all gratefully. Then I lay on my back and waited for sleep to take me.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked breathlessly.

"I am trying to get some sleep." I said. I looked at Seth and saw that he was pouting slightly.

"What's the matter love?" I asked gently.

"I wanted you to make love to me." Seth said. I smiled at his antics.

"Not right now. We just got back together. Give it some time." I said.

"But it doesn't seem right that you pleasure me and I don't pleasure you! That just seems unfair to you!" Seth said stubbornly. I sighed.

"I feel the need to make it up to you. I hurt you more than anything else. I need to make you feel loved. Please. Don't take that away from me." I said quietly.

"All right. I won't stop you from pleasuring me so long as I can pleasure you as well. I won't stand it if you are the one to constantly give me pleasure but I give you none in return. That would make me selfish beyond belief." Seth said. I knew that tone of voice very well. I knew that there would be no pint in arguing with him. Once he set his mind to something, nothing could deter him from that path.

"All right. Do with me what you will." I said. I leaned back down.

For a bit, nothing happened. Just as I was starting to drift off, I felt Seth touch my member lightly. I grinned internally when I realized what he was getting at.

_'So that is how he wants to play it. Well, two can play at that game.' _I thought to myself before making myself as limp as possible.

When Seth realized that he hadn't gotten a reaction out of me, he started to touch me again. I moaned lightly this time, but intentionally made it sound like I was still asleep. All the same, he tensed slightly for a few minutes before relaxing again. He touched me again and started to pump my member. I jerked my hips up slightly and groaned out some slurred words. Seth started to pump me harder and faster. It took everything I had to just remain relatively still. All I wanted to do was bring his head down into a kiss.

Seth stopped pumping for a minute and I almost lost it. I was so close that I thought I was going to burst if I had to wait any longer. I didn't have to wait too much longer though. When Seth placed his lips around my head and sucked hard, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I exploded into his mouth.

"SETH!" I shouted. When I looked down, he was smiling at me. It wasn't until then that I realized he had known that I had been awake throughout the entire thing.

"How did you know that I was awake?" I asked incredulously. I thought that I had done a good job of hiding it.

"Because you never acted like this when I did it before. You always just laid there and moaned my name occasionally. Dead giveaway." He smirked.

I smiled and pinched his cheek. He laughed and I joined in. I was completely content.

* * *

><p>The next day, I had a thought that I was a bit afraid of voicing aloud. Seth, perceptive as ever, noticed that something was bothering me. He threatened to tickle me until I told him and I took him seriously. Seth was the only one who knew that I was ticklish.<p>

"Well... I was just wondering. What are we going to do about Bella? I think she should suffer for having put us through all of that." I said. I was expecting Seth to get sad and depressed when I reminded him about what had happened, but he surprised me again.

"Absolutely nothing. She is already suffering enough. She left Edward because she though that she loved you more than him, not that I blame her, but still. She has no one to love her, to hold her at night. I know how that feels. It is horrible. I think that it is good enough. If we hurt her, she would start to get attention and she might find someone to ease her loneliness." Seth said. I had to admit that he made a really good point.

"That's true. When did you get so smart?" I asked mockingly.

Seth glared at me and I laughed. Then he lunged at me. He tickled my sides mercilessly. After I was gasping for breath, he let me go. I looked at him and he laughed. I laughed with him.

"I love you Jacob." He told me.

"I love you too Seth. That will never change." I said in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That is the end for this story. I hope that it was a good sequel. Thank you to all of my reviewers. You have made my day with your reviews. It feels good to be noticed.<strong>


End file.
